Tips
Tips are in-game advise given on units or in general to help players play better and understand Chess Evolved in greater depth. PIECE TIPS - 23.88% CHANCE Do not underestimate me. - The Princess In my grasp, not even death can save you. - The SoulKeeper Sometimes a good defense is the best offense. - The Wisp As if the whole world forgot my name. - The Wizard I'll fight anyone, anything, anytime. Except Dragons, I'm not that crazy. - The Berserker I didn't bring a weapon because everyone else has one, and yours are now broken. - The Enchantress They will attack from all around us, we will attack all around us. - The Legionary This blindfold takes sight, but grants vision. - The Antimage Your walls are not walls. - The Ninja Magic is useless if you're dead. - The Warrior This seems like a suicide mission. - The Pawn Even in defeat my power is known. - The Lich I'm going to need a bigger shield... - The Crusader From darkness I will rise. - The Vampire In a split second, everything can change. - The Samurai Behold my undead legion. - The Necromancer Need a lift? - The WindMage Wait, I need more time to think. - The FrostMage The fire element is mine to command, not even a Phoenix can touch me. - The Pyromancer Circles are made for running. - The Ranger My light shall guide you through the darkest of paths. - The Valkyrie My beauty is not a lie; your allegiance is the lie. - The Lilith I brought a bow to a sword fight. - The Archer Passages of the tangled forest choose your path, and ultimately your fate. - The Dryad You look exhausted, just go to sleep. - The PoisonMage To reverse anything, understand everything. - The Alchemist I'm harmless. - The Summoner The universe turns by my design. - The GravityMage I'm going easy on you. - The GravityMage See you on the other side. - The Mercenary This isn't the first time I've died you know. - The Angel I like your style. - Envy I'll help, for a price. - Greed Come a bit closer, I have something for you. - Lust You're going to regret that. - Wrath My legacy will continue, even if you kill me. - Pride Divided we fall. - The Hoplite United we stand. - The Phalanx Time to die. - Patience Knowledge is power. - The Apprentice I see you've brought an army. Now look at mine. - The Lich Welcome to the labyrinth. - The Minotaur Peace comes closer with each fallen enemy. - The Dove GAME TIPS - 71.64% CHANCE (?) White loses morale first from move-decay after turn 50. (?) Dryad's sapling can be used to block the attacks of many units. (?) The Dryad is a powerful counter to the Rook and MageTower. (?) The Wisp can be used to mirror positive effects such as the Enchantress spell. (?) If Lilith charms a Princess or Militia the risk of death penalty is also transferred. (?) The Wizard can grant mobility to the Fireball. (?) The Paladin can rescue the King from otherwise unavoidable danger. (?) If either player has a Blitz Token, both players recieve the bonus. (?) Magic and Ranged abilities are often best for defending the center area. (?) The FrostMage can create opportunity for powerful attacks. (?) The Wisp can be used to trap high value targets or prevent powerful moves. (?) The MageTower's teleport location is also a blind spot. (?) The Bomber is susceptible to Ranged and Magic abilities. (?) A bonus is given at the end of a match if your Time Pool remains untouched. (?) You can click an enemy unit to highlight its possible moves. (?) Minions that lack a promote are often more cost-efficient and powerful in the early game. (?) The Basilisk can be used to trap targets for Lilith and SoulKeeper. (?) Avoid placing Ghosts or Phantasms in front of the King or other high value units. (?) You can click on your picture in the match to surrender, or type /surrender. (?) In victory, a bonus is given for units remaining and protecting the King. (?) In defeat, a bonus is given for units taken and capturing the King. (?) Support abilities give a tactical advantage, but too many can hinder your defense. (?) An equal trade is usually advantageous for the player that is ahead. (?) Creating a fork attack onto multiple high value targets can force your opponent's move. (?) Avoid placing high value units in front of your king, as they may become pinned if you do. (?) Blocking your own attacker and subsequently attacking with the blocker can create a powerful split attack. (?) The PoisonMage can create powerful fork attacks using a well planned teleport. (?) The Pyromancer has the hidden strength of unpredictability. (?) The Lich must be used with caution, as the cost of his spell is very high. (?) Promoting a unit clears it of all status effects. (?) A unit can be added or removed from the army by double-clicking. (?) You can search for any effect, passive, ability type, or unit name in the collection search. (?) Active triggers such as the Samurai's auto attack do not count as the move for your turn. (?) The Samurai can attack twice in the same turn if its trigger is activated. (?) Using the Enchantress spell on a Dragon, Ninja, or Pyromancer can create extreme attack potential. (?) The Wizard amplifies the effects of other mages by increasing their mobility. (?) Archers and Rangers can be used to lock down target areas of the board. (?) The Princess can secure end game power, but a heavy loss in morale is paid if you fail to protect her. (?) Dragon's Blessing also multiplies the rewards from Blitz bonus. (?) Inviting friends to the game earns you Contribution and bonus Dragon Coins. (?) You can earn Contribution for anything you do that promotes the game. (?) Contribution landmarks give large amounts of Rubies. (?) The army profile tool can be used to locate holes in defense, or optimize attack formations. (?) The Ghost and Wizard can be used to move a PhoenixEgg away from impending danger. (?) The Lich spell can be used offensively if summoning into guarded areas adjacent to enemy units. (?) The Minotaur can be used to defend against champions in a unique way. (?) The Behemoth can force your opponent to use their champions defensively. (?) A carefully placed GiantSlime can create a chain reaction of attacks in tightly packed enemy formations. (?) A RoyalGuard gains extra mobility if placed several tiles away from the King. (?) Lilith's spell can be used to defend against enemy minions in a powerful way. (?) The Paladin can be used to guard against enemy promotion attempts. (?) Wind magic can be used to push slow minions closer to promotion. (?) Unblockable abilities are a good counter to the Crusader's Passive shield. (?) Summoning magic poses serious threat to an army that overvalues Bombers. (?) Each Tier of Vampire transforms into a different Bat. (?) An 'unstoppable' ability cannot be prevented by status effects such as Freeze or Petrify. (?) The Ghast becomes increasingly dangerous over time, and cannot be safely ignored. (?) The FrostMephit can be extremely effective against Magic. (?) A Bat can turn the tide of battle, despite having no combat ability. (?) Spiders are good attackers, but weak defenders. (?) A Vampire attacking your army is a serious threat to morale. (?) A Necromancer can be used alongside the Lich to reclaim morale at increased risk. (?) Summoned units can be used to fuel the Ghast's ability. (?) The Gemini can be used to keep morale high. (?) A Comet has global presence, and eliminates scouting potential. (?) WindMages work best around units of low mobility - ally or foe. (?) An unstoppable ability such as the Vampire's transformaton can be used even if frozen or blocked. (?) Never ignore a nearby Ranger. (?) GeminiTwin is a strong defender, but difficult to manage early. (?) High tier Valkyries give the King greater mobility than their own. (?) The Portal can be used to launch summons such as Skeleton or Sapling across the field. (?) Alchemist can be used to protect PhoenixEgg from harmful effects. (?) PhoenixEgg stops growth if it's Frozen or Poisoned. (?) Archer is poor to defend, but hard to defend against. (?) The Crusader is especially good against Skeletons. (?) Harpy is difficult to predict and hard to capture. (?) A unit's move complexity makes enemy predictions exponentially difficult. (?) Using multiple units in unison forces larger mental calculation by the opponent and yourself. (?) Upgrade units in your collection to gain more diversity. (?) Sometimes a unit's position on the board can make it far more valuable than its morale value would indicate. (?) Some units have more effectiveness at various stages of the game. (?) Avoid stacking your deaths if you have a Ghast, and you'll grant it more power. (?) Apply pressure onto your opponent early to constrict their formations. (?) More rewards are given for victories at higher ranks. (?) If played correctly the Ghast can often empower minions to promote. (?) Sometimes sacrificing the King can still lead to victory. (?) Buying multiple theme boxes of the same type is a good way to get fast upgrades. (?) The currency exchange rate is based on global supply/demand from all players. (?) The price of single units in the market is determined by the current stock of that unit type. (?) Selling units in the market increases the available stock, reducing the price for other players. (?) Buying too many of a single unit can create a market shortage that increases the price of that unit. (?) If a unit's stock is low in the market, the amount of coins given for selling that unit increases. (?) The ultra crate can sometimes contain multiple epic and legendary units. (?) The HauntedArmor is vulnerable to other ethereal beings such as Ghosts. (?) The Pyromancer is sometimes greatly impacted by Wind magic, for better or worse. (?) Features that unlock from rating are dependent on Highest Rating, instead of Current Rating. (?) If things are too small, zoom in by holding ctrl and scrolling mouse wheel. (?) Beware the Butterfly Effect. (?) An upgraded Hoplite can share its increased movement with other nearby Hoplites. (?) A unit that dies when it attacks can deny your opponent's 'On Kill' effects. (?) You can click on a LifeStone to see what unit it would revive. (?) You can click on the opponent's avatar in a PvP match to report them, causing damage to their reputation. (?) Having negative reputation will incur a penalty to the amount of coins you gain from matches. (?) Having a good reputation gives extra coins after every match. (?) Reporting players too often can hurt you more than it hurts them. (?) Promoting a unit clears it of all status effects. (?) (Status-Immune) units such as Skeletons are useful counters to passive effect units such as FrostMephit and Snake. (?) ThunderMage can be used to disrupt formations by forcing units to move away from the casted location. (?) Butterfly's revival ability can be countered by casting Lightning on the same location 4 turns before the butterfly effect. (?) As a last resort, Envy can also be used to transform into a King. (?) The decay in Fire Elemental's value can be remedied by it gaining value from attacking enemy units. (?) It takes 5, 4, 3 and 2 units to upgrade Common, Rare, Epic and Legendary units, respectively. (?) Sylphs and AirElementals can be used to increase morale throughout the battle. (?) Even if a Sylph never pushes an enemy, it can still provide control over an area. (?) Wizards can often be used to save the King. (?) Sylphs can be used to support ally minions by pushing them into better positions. (?) Uploading gameplay videos to YouTube is one of the best ways to get contribution. (?) Some units are more powerful than their cost implies at the expense of paying morale for certain actions. Use these with moderation. (?) The Aquarius passive freezes everything around it when it dies. This provides opportunities for checkmate if it has backup. (?) Pride can sustain some penalties from Militia and Reaver, so long as your King survives. (?) The Minotaur is extremely dangerous, but its effect can also backfire if not used properly. (?) Lust can be used alongside Samurai to create a chain reaction. (?) Beacon synergies best with units that are slow. (?) A Beacon can be used to save allies that have become trapped or frozen. (?) Nexus can teleport enemies the same way it teleports allies. (?) Knights are capable of attacking from outside the range of most other champions. (?) Wind magic can be used to promote minions quickly. (?) Using wind against slow moving enemy minions can give you extra time to prepare for their assault. (?) Enchanted units are still vulnerable to magic and ranged attacks. (?) Doves can sometimes promote without ever using your turn moving them. (?) A well positioned Wrath can force your opponent to lose tempo during a series of trades - or suffer the consequences. (?) Compel can destroy your opponent's formations, but it can also backfire. (?) It takes more than a powerful army to control the butterfly effect. (?) Lust's trigger can be used against you, be careful using it. (?) Enchanted units can use magic without breaking enchantment. (?) If you get envy to the last row it can copy a minion's promotion. (?) A strong setup consist of pieces that can work well together. (?) Going all in on a specific combo can make your plans more predictable. (?) The synergy between units in your army is often more important than the power of each individually. (?) Some setups take more practice than others, becoming stronger over time. (?) This is a tip. LOST ARCHIVES - 3.98% CHANCE Clarity is magnitudes greater than power. - Lost Archives Those that precede me shall vanish beneath my greatness; those that proceed after will kneel to it. - Lost Archives Look to your enemy to find your weakness, they are motivated to find it. - Lost Archives A strong body falls quickly to hostile intellect. - Lost Archives It is a mistake to revel in the past, while I control the future. - Lost Archives Long have I laid dormant, awaiting a champion of the mind to unleash my glory. - Lost Archives Those that doubt the potential of Chess are destroyed by those that understand it. - Lost Archives Answers lost for a millennia now arise in such an elegant form. - Lost Archives Inflict the anticipation of defeat upon your enemy, and you have achieved victory. - Lost Archives A fool's solution to a battle of intelligence is aggression. - Lost Archives Many leaders fight wars using able bodies, but cannot win them when facing able minds. - Lost Archives In the mind this truth rings loud and clear, yet if spoken there is only silence. - Lost Archives The limitations of the mind are broken by unending disbelief of their presence. - Lost Archives True intellect instills fear in those that find themselves opposed to it; this is the correct reaction. - Lost Archives A master tactician renders void the possibility of defeat only through his understanding of failure. - Lost Archives Plan the defeat of your opponent only after you assume they are of the highest caliber and degree of skill. - Lost Archives The mind itself is an entity that demands a place in this world. - Lost Archives Intelligent action echoes into eternity, failure does not. - Lost Archives A game played by the gods is an opportunity to defeat them. - Lost Archives Intelligence is the key that unlocks the gates of eternity. - Lost Archives MISCELLANEOUS TIPS - 0.5% CHANCE Chess is universally attributed to intelligence, sophistication, strategy, perfection and complexity. There are more possible armies in Chess Evolved Online than insects on Earth. Classic Chess is a tutorial.